Imortal Darkness
by Demon-Shadow-Star
Summary: Sarah has returned from the labranth , Jarath is out for revenge and well the demon king......cant say much more dont want to spoil it


_Ok you`ll have to except i`m deslesic and cant spell but I have tried give me some credit. But I hope you like the first chaptor anay way if you don`t then I wont bother wrighting any more._

_I don`t own the Labranth or any of its charictors if  I did the story would have a different ending and would probly be a 15 not to mention i`ll be rich hehehe._

**Chaptor**** 1: The morning after**

_How the hell can things that do not exsist causre such a mess………_

 Her room was plasted with pink and orange streames, book shelves lay upturned on the floor, there pressurs content spilled out, leaves(pages if you don`t know) torn out by roudy goblins and scartored. From old toy, clothes and who eles knows what coverdthe floor so not a inch of carpat couldbe seen under it. Mud or was it slim was smeard across  one of her walls right over her old posters. 

Uprighting her vanity chair the girl siyed, she had not just ran a larbranth, fased her mortal enemy, saved the baby all to speed the next few hours cleaning. She was exausted and wanted nothing better than to sleep for day and wake to a warm bath to rid her of all the ackes and pains. But even in her weary stat Sarah knew if her stepmother saw this she would have hell to pay.

"Better get started then, come on feet…..and hands" she said to her self as with slugesh movemenst she started picking up things returning them to there rightfull place and with great ethout tearing streems from the sealing. She was about half done wen the first rays of sunlight started peaking over roof topes.

Eyelasehes started to drop in front of her now dull emraled gase as dreams swilled to great the sleeping child in a nest of disoray where she lay.

------------

Whial back in the underground everyone was very much awack in the goblin domain and bissy running around lost in the new labranth. After it had surffard a defeat the larbranth its self chose to evolve becoming more deadly and complext under the cairfull supervision of a not so happy King. He would see to it personally that she will pay and pay dearly for her defiance.

The side of his thin pail lipes swisted up in an evil smirk that would send any one to there knee`s as possibil ways to extratct justis towards a surtaan armon haired mortail sprang through his mind, yes he had been far to genorus so far, but that will end soon.And his kindom did seem to be rebiliding its self nisely, now to see to the trators.

Twisting his eleglant rist in a cat like manor a crystill spear appeard, instantly he herled it at the floor 6 meters away from where he stould, not being in the mood to play with his trinkets. 

The spear shattered in a blaze of gliter and in its place appeard three hunched up figgers. The huge on netted by chains and mussled so it could not howl for help, next to it was the smallest figger bound head to tow with rope cords, shouting "I say I say if you where so go as to untie me now, a shall see to it that no harm will befall thou" in a shrill voice. The last figer was that of a drawth bound only at wrist and foot, hunched up and vissubly shaking.

Jarath spocke very carm and coldly "You there have been charged with tresson……..you know the punishment do you not? This is a affair I chose to handle rathe _personally_." This was emphisized with the formation of two iron swords ,one in each hand. Posion to all low level magic creaches, but meaningless to a high standing fae such as him self.

"Y.you w.wont h.h.hurt Sarah will y.ya y.our m..magasty?"

"Now Hogwart I would be more worried about yourself there and what will become of the mortal is non of you imidiout consurn" With this Jarath walked towards them his boots cliking agenst the stone as he went. No longer drest in the fethery whight owl costum but dawning his normall attiar of knee high boots, skin tight greay leagings and an open whight poet shirt. With his trademark family penduet and black lether gloves.

Rasing the iron blade he plunged it straight in to Hoggle`s sholder, filling the air with a hartrenching cry of pure argony, wich only servrd to please the king more. Plasing a boot on Hoggles cheat for leverage he pulled the sword free from Hoggles shoulder. The siverly blade now gleaming with crimson drops.

The blade had struch the shoulder not out of bad aming on the kings part, oh no, he did it on purpus. You see the poison from the iron would now enter the blood like liquid ice, creeaping along the vains and arteries eroding everything they touched slowely like an asid, eating the victan inside out. This would last for about 5/6 hours befor they died, much more painfull than a sword through the hart.

Jarath repeated this with the other two befor magicing them away to the dungen so not to musse up his thron room. No on second thoughts he sent them to by the fountain in the goblin city, now every one could be remineded of the price of treson.

__________________________________

"SARAH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS PLACE" was the first thing to grat her with the new day. 

Here step-mother Karran stould in the door way to Sarah`s room a waling Toby in one arm. It she had it her way wish she always did her step-daughter will be out of the house in 6 week time, on her 16 birthday, all Riched need was a little bit more preswasion and he`ll agree that pressious spoilt Sarah would benefit from being on her own. Sarah of couse new nothing of this yet.

"Well" Karran said bitterly tapping her foot with impations for her step-daughters repli

Sarah surched the back of her mind for something to say as she could not well say, _sorry Karran but I wished Toby away to the goblins last night ran a laberenth in 13 hours to get him back and then had a party where creacher that don`t exsist trashed my room. _No that's one shour fire way to end in a mental institute for the rest of you nartral life.

So instead she said the fist other thing that came to her mind. "I didn`t do anythink" ok so that was childish and not to smart but she could not help it she acted on impulse……………

_If you wish the story to continue then i`m afraid I must get over 5 review, sorry I hate typing so I have to know people actourly like this story befor I can be bothered to type agen. Oh and i`m sorry if I offened anyone by killing Hoggle Ludo and Sir Digamus but I had to for the plot to work. Thanks for reading and remember please reviow I don`t cair what you put just put some thing anything please. Oh greate look you made me beg. Lol_

_Shadow Star_


End file.
